The Love Boat
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Tamaki was bored. Very, very bored. So he decided to call Kyouya and have him tell him what to do. Unfortunatly, what Kyouya told him to do wasn't exactly Kyouya's idea of a great time. What will unfold?


**Title: **The Love Boat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing: **TamaxKyo

Original title is original. Oh one shots, how I've missed you ;-; This fic isn't one of the two I wanted to work on, but it's for a contest on deviantART and I like to get those done first before I work on personal projects. I'm going to make it my goal to have the other two one-shots done by the end of the week. It shouldn't be too hard, since one-shots don't take me too long. Usually it just takes me a day or so, sometimes not even. Anyhow, the theme for the fic is summer and it has to be a TamaxKyo fic because it's for the TamaxKyo club. I had to think for a while, what was an appropriate rich kid activity in the summertime? I mean, just going to the beach couldn't suffice for these guys. I mean, when they went before it was their own private beach...I'll stop babbling now.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tamaki sat up in his bed and stared in front of him. He then flung himself over the side of the bed so he was upside down. After becoming bored of this position, he flopped over to the other side. Then he flopped back onto the bed, but with his feet on his pillows. Eventually he had tried all positions on the bed and found himself under the bed. It was the second day of summer vacation and he was bored. Not just bored, but extremely and utterly bored. Like a child, he had to have someone to tell him what to do. However, phase one of children who are bored is whining. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, pouting as if it would help his concentration.

"Ugh...hello?" Kyouya answered his phone. He rolled over and looked at the clock. No..the numbers must be backwards. That couldn't be the time.

"Kyouyaaaaa..." Tamaki whined into the phone, "I'm booooored."

"What do you want me to do about it..?" he grumbled, sticking his head under his pillow while still on the phone.

"Give me something to dooo..." he continued to whine, still from under his bed.

"I don't know...didn't your family just purchase a new yacht?" he asked. He wanted to get this phone call over with as quickly as possible. Even if this information wasn't correct, maybe Tamaki could take something from it.

"THAT'S IT! OWW!" in his excitement, Tamaki had forgotten that he was under the bed. So, when he flew up, he bashed his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Glad I could be of service.." Kyouya mumbled, not a hint of emotion in his voice(but was that any different than usual?). Before he knew it, he was standing on the dock in front of a massive yacht. Yep, this looked like a Suou yacht all right. The sail having Tamaki's face on it wasn't discreet at all. He still wondered how he'd ended up there, last he remembered he had attempted to go back to sleep.

"Are you all right, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked him. She was also confused about how she ended up being dragged into this, but she supposed it would be a nice experience to go out on a boat.

"Uh...yea. Why?" he replied, having to come out of his daze to answer.

"I don't know, you just look uneasy," she admitted, "I know I shouldn't be worried about you of all people, but still."

"...I don't do boats," he replied simply as they were herded onto the boat.

Haruhi laughed a bit, "Neither do I, looks like we have something in common." Kyouya sighed, she really didn't understand. He didn't. Do. Boats.

"C'mon Takashi! We're gunna catch some fish!" Hunny dragged Mori along with one hand, and in the other held a fishing rod bigger than he was.

"Slow down, Mitsukuni, you're going to fall..." Mori warned as they hopped on behind Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Wooow, I think this one has a hot tub on it. Why doesn't ours have one, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in awe, he and his brothers next to board the boat.

"I don't know, but I can garuntee you that we'll have fun with it~" he looked at him with a devious grin and they got on.

"Welcome to my humble sea seer~" Tamaki greeted them.

"Humble isn't exactly the word I'd use.." Haruhi muttered, but Tamaki continued.

"I called you all here because you're all very special to me and I wanted us to make the most of our summer vacation!" he announced, throwing his arm in the air and pointing his finger at the clear blue sky.

"Kyouya-senpai said it was because you were bored," Hikaru pointed out, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Well..er.." the excitement in his face died down and his arm lowered, "That too..ANYWAYS! AWAY WE GO INTO THE DEEP BLUE SEA!"

"We aren't going _into _the sea, senpai. We're just traveling _on _it," Haruhi corrected him, "...senpai?"

"Looks like he's claimed his emo corner on the yacht," Kaoru pointed to the front of the boat where Tamaki was emoing. It definitely wasn't a scene out of Titanic, that's for sure. As they headed through the water, everyone seemed to get situated. Hunny and Mori found their perfect spot on the boat to fish when they stopped, the twins had hit the hot tub, Haruhi was sitting in a beach chair enjoying the sun, and Tamaki was still at the front of the boat being depressed. There was one person who was noticeably missing, however, and that was Kyouya. Haruhi noticed this and got up to go over to Tamaki.

"Hey, do you know where Kyouya-senpai is? I know he got on the boat, but I haven't seen him since..." Haruhi asked him.

"W..What is that? MOMMY IS MISSING!" he leaped up, but in the process he fell off the boat. Thankfully they'd just stopped, so it wasn't like he'd be lost at sea.

"HOLD ON TAMA-CHAN! TAKASHI WILL SAVE YOU!" Hunny yelled as if the beautifully calm waves would suddenly become violent and Mori had to save him right this instant or he'd die. Mori flung his shirt off and dived into the water. Haruhi didn't say anything, but she preferred this view over the sky she'd been staring at for the past hour or so.

"I..It's alright Mori-senpai, I can just swim to the-WHOA!" he was pulled into Mori's strong grasp where there was no escape and dragged to the boat.

"Yay! You did it Takashi! Good job!" he patted his cousin on the head as if he were a dog who fetched a stick.

"Ahh..." Tamaki flopped around on the deck of the ship, a bit shocked. Not from falling off the boat, but from being 'saved' by Mori.

"Are you going to be all right senpai?" Haruhi nudged him a bit with her foot.

"Oh..sorry..do you think you could get me a towel..?" he sat up, but suddenly everything went dark.

"One step ahead of you," Haruhi laughed, she'd put the towel over his head.

"Ahh, thanks," he dried himself off quickly. Even though he'd stopped dripping, his clothes were still wet. He figured he could change his clothes and look for Kyouya at the same time. Little did he know he didn't have to look far, when he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom he heard noises inside. He blinked and knocked, "K..Kyouya..?"

"...What?" he asked. He didn't sound unemotional or uncaring as usual, it was like something was wrong that was causing his true emotions to slip through.

"A..Are you alright? I heard a noise..." he asked. He waited a while and was about to knock again when the door opened. There stood Kyouya, slightly hunched over and looking rather...well, bad. There was no other way you could slice it.

"Do I look alright to you?" he scowled at him.

"Well..uh..no actually...AH!" Kyouya had passed out at his feet, "Craaaaaap!" He went to pick him up, but then realized he was still wet. He quickly changed into his dry clothes and then picked him up, bringing him over to the bed in the then sat down on the bed, since he couldn't find anywhere else to sit. He wasn't just going to leave him there, he'd just passed out! Tamaki was extremely worried about him, Kyouya _never _got sick. _Ever_. Seeing him ill was a frightening thing for him. He decided the best thing was to do everything in his power to make him feel better. He figured everyone else would have fun on the desk on their own and that he wouldn't have to do anything up there. While deep in thought, Kyouya began to come to.

"Ugh..." he sat up, "That was fantastic..."

"KYOUYA! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tamaki leaped up, then back down onto the bed. He scooted over and hugged Kyouya, "I was so worried about you and your throwing up!"

"Keep doing that and you'll see me do it again.." Kyouya warned, and Tamaki let go.

"S...Sorry..." he looked down, "I was just worried."

"Worried? About me?" Kyouya scoffed, "That's bull."

"Huh? Of course not! I always worry about you!" Tamaki insisted, waving his hands in the air.

"You can say it until you're blue in the face, but I don't believe you," Kyouya looked out the small window of the boat.

"Why not?" he cried, pointing to his face, "Don't I look worried to you?"

"You only care about Haruhi now, it's fairly obvious," he replied, "You don't have time for anyone else now...including me."

Tamaki's face turned serious, "Kyouya..ah..how should I put this? There's meaning behind the names. I don't call you Mommy for no reason. Just because people have a 'child', doesn't mean all the love shifts."

Kyouya looked over to him, "Love?"

"Ah..er...well...I..I..I meant!" he hadn't realized what he'd said until Kyouya caught him.

"...I see, just as I suspected," Kyouya went to look back out the window, he seemed disappointed and Tamaki noticed this. That's why he lept into action. He grabbed Kyouya's face gently and moved his head to face him.

"No, it's not 'just as I suspected', you really don't understand," Tamaki seemed extremely serious now, which caused Kyouya to just blink at him. Since he had his attention, Tamaki let go of his face and started pacing as he spoke. "I'm sure this has happened to you as well, but all my life it was always 'Be successful. Get a good job, reach the top of your career, meet a woman, have babies, and make your babies successful. Just a vicious cycle where you'll live rich, but ultimately feel unloved." Such serious words coming out the the normally idiotic blonde's mouth scared Kyouya a bit.

"But guess what, I'm tired of it. Sick and tired. I can't just watch you be sick and pretend like I don't care, it hurts me Kyouya..." he stared at him, looking genuinly upset. Kyouya couldn't help but stop being made at him.

"Well what do you propose I do about it?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up and looked away.

"Nothing. That's what. You're gunna sit here and feel..well, as better as you can while we're still on the boat anyways," he ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or this," he leaned in and did something unpredictable, yet completely predictable at the same time. He leaned in and kissed him. Not a little peck, not a slobber kiss, but a deep passionate kiss. It was one even Kyouya couldn't break away from. He didn't want to like it, he wanted to push him off and call him a moron. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He turned into a puddle of goo and melted into the boy..no, that wasn't right, the man who had kissed him.

"Well..that was..interesting.." Kyouya cleared his throat once Tamaki pulled away.

"Uh..I'll be right back..that tasted funny.." Tamaki made a disgusted face.

"I hate to tell you this but you probably taste my stomach contents when they came into my mouth for the second time," Kyouya replied. Tamaki's eyes went wide and he ran out the door in search of water, yet he couldn't seem to find any fast enough(ironic considering they were on a boat). Kyouya chuckled a bit and went to lie down. When Tamaki returned, he stared at Kyouya.

"What are you doing?" he blinked.

"I'm trying to get comfortable," Kyouya replied. He was all tangled up in the blankets and in some sort of contorted position.

"Maybe it's because you're not sitting up. Sometimes when you're feeling sick when you lie down you feel worse,"he got onto the bed. He then helped Kyouya so that he was laying on him.

"There, is that more comfortable...Kyouya? Kyouya?" he looked down, but his anxiety settled down when he noticed that Kyouya was simply asleep on his chest, "Oh..well, that was easy." He smiled a bit an dpulled the covers up to cover them both. A few hours later, Haruhi came down to figure out what was taking them so long. They were about to eat the fresh caught fish that Hunny and Mori spent most of the day fishing for. She was actually fairly shocked that they'd actually caught anything, let alone anything suitable for eating.

"Hello? Tamaki-senpai? Kyouya-senpai? Where are you?" she walked around, and then noticed that the door to one of the bedrooms was left ajar. She poked her head in to see Tamaki fast asleep sitting up with Kyouya comfortably situated on top of him, asleep as well. She smiled a bit and shut the door quietly, figuring they should be left alone and the food really wasn't that important.

When nighttime came along, they had finally returned to the dock at which that had boarded the boat. Everyone hopped off and they all seemed to have had a good time. Well, aside from Kyouya who got seasick that is. "Well, I guess we won't be doing that next time, huh?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, he was still slightly leaning on him.

"We should probably go to the beach like most people," Kyouya suggested, "Can't get seasick if I stay on land."

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!" Tamaki exclaimed, causing the tired and off-the-ball host club members to jump, "WE SHALL GO ON A COMMONERS OUTING TO A COMMONER BEACH! YOU'RE SUCH A GENIUS MOMMY!" Kyouya shook his head, but let a smirk fall across his lips. Sure, he was an idiot. But he was _his _idiot.

**~THE END~**


End file.
